Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki talk:Image contest
Wait I don't have any time on the computer to make any fanart until Saturday. Could you make sure I have until Monday or later to enter? 11:43, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. 13:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Rating Who is going to be rating this one? If no one is, I'll be glad to! That and the fact that I don't quite want to enter this one.— CandD (talk) 18:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, as long as you adhere to the format laid out by Santi. 02:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) QUESTIONS 1.Is that the 2nd or the 3rd or the 4th or the etc. image contest? I need to know this... 2.Can AtomDestroyed enter with 2 images? Isn't that disqualification? — The Mysteryous user (talk) 10:09, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : I entered 4 images last time. : - Frostyflytrap 13:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::As long as the images are of the same type - you can't enter 2 completely different images. 16:47, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Ending? The contest should be ended since 2/3 weeks! What is the judge doing? — The Mysteryous user (talk) 06:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :why don't you ask him? 07:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Next one Can I judge the next one? It looks like no one will... 15:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Can you judge? It's taking long. 15:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I was still waiting for another entry or two, but I'll judge now. :: 11:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I judge it? I don't seem to see anyone who would judge this entry. I was wondering if I could do it. And I would give sombody a chance to win aside from me. I don't mean to be cocky, it's just that I was thhe winner trice and I'm tired of making my images. -Frostyflytrap (talk) 05:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) BTW, can someone teach me hot to make a better signiture? I could make one for you, Frosty... You'll have to supply any images and tell me what you want, though. Yeah, you can judge. 12:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The Judge Calls Judging to the Stand I would like to be a judge in an image contest, scence i'm not good with making fanart. Can I? -TinyCastleGuy Frosty asked first, although he hasn't replied. I'll give him 2 days to reply, and if he doesn't, you can judge. 20:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If he does reply, you can always judge next week. : Ahem, as what I said in the comments: http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Frostyflytrap/Frostyflytrap%27s_Ultimate_Blog! : -Frostyflytrap (talk) 06:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Go ahead, let TCG judge, i'm not ready for this though. ::: -Frostyflytrap (talk) 04:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) When will the judging be? Like what the header said ^ User:Zt-freak : It already has. Only on a different page. http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6722#6 : Frostyflytrap (talk) 15:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) What the... SInce October no winer was choosed. Can I judge the contest? — The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC)